


Happy Birthday Sora and Vanitas!!!

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Bois!!!, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, Vanitas deserves a fun birthday party, some crack too on the side lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Post KH3Sora decides that Vanitas should celebrate his first birthday party with him





	Happy Birthday Sora and Vanitas!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the my spiky haired sons! 
> 
> Decided to write a fic based on Nikutsune’s artwork that is right here:  
> https://twitter.com/nikutsune/status/1111085417435004930?s=21
> 
> Thank you for giving me permission to write this! Now enjoy the craziness!

Vanitas was just minding his own business when Sora burst into his room,

“VANITAS!!!”

Vanitas groaned, “What?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re birthday was the same day as mine?!”

Sora pouted and Vanitas rolled his eyes, “Because I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. We have the same birthday whatever”

“But it is! That means we can have a double birthday party! It’ll be fun!”

“I wouldn’t know”

Sora looked confused, “Wait, Vanitas have you never had a birthday party before?”

“Um no? What is the point of them?”

“Well, it’s to celebrate the day you were born in the world! And you get to enjoy it with your friends! You get to play some games, dance around, and eat birthday cake! It’s the best!”

“I see...”

Sora felt bad for Vanitas. ‘I guess he never celebrated his birthday ever’

Well a huge part of Vanitas’s life was training under Master Xehanort, and Sora can imagine that it wasn’t pleasant. Also there’s a chance that the old man probably wouldn’t celebrate his birthday.

Then Sora got an idea,

“That’s does it!”

Vanitas looked at Sora confused,

“What does it?”

“We aren’t just gonna celebrate my birthday in a few days, but yours as well!”

“You’re joking right? Wait of course not”

“So! Tell me your fave cake flavor!”

“Why?”

“To prepare your birthday cake of course!”

“Can you even bake?”

“Of course I can!”

“The rat doesn’t count”

“Hey! It’s Little Chef! And yes it does!”

Vanitas sighs, “I can’t get out of this can I?”

Sora grins, “Nope!”

Vanitas thinks for a moment and then,

“What the heck fine, I’ll celebrate my birthday with you. And by the way, I like red velvet”

Sora pumps his fist in the air, “Yes! And don’t worry Vani! I won’t let you down!”

Sora quickly hurried out of his room. Probably to prepare for their birthday party.

‘A birthday party, huh?’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora apparently invited everyone. And what he means by everyone, is almost all of Sora’s friends. Even that cat dog thing, in which is DJing. His name was Bumpis if Vanitas can correctly recall. Wait, how can it DJ?

Vanitas is standing in the corner, he doesn’t want to draw much attention to himself. Everyone was mainly there for Sora anyways. Even with the banner saying “Happy Birthday Sora and Vanitas!”, he knew no one was going to celebrate with him.

Even though some people try to involve him in things, he always tries to isolate himself. He’s not used to so much socializing. He only lets a few people hang out with him, and those are his brothers (Sora, Ventus, and Roxas) and sister (Xion), and a few of their friends.

He sighs, ‘This was a mistake, what was I hoping from this?’

“And what’s birthday boy doing sulking here?”

Vanitas groans, “What do you want Ventus?”

Ven came over to check on him. He noticed that he wasn’t going around having fun.

“Well I noticed that someone decided to be a grumpy cat and not celebrate his birthday along with his brother”

“Well clearly everyone is here for him, it was never about me honestly.”

Ven frowns, “Do you really think that?”

Vanitas didn’t answer. Ven knew the answer to his own question.

Ven, looks down in thought and then looks at Vanitas and smiles, “Hey why don’t we play a game?”

“A game? Like what?”

“Hmmm let’s see who can eat the most sweets!”

“Seriously? That sounds childish”

“Oh? So you backing out of a challenge that could totally defeat me?”

Vanitas glares at Ven’s smirk, “You’re on”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Well, that went better than I thought it would’ Ven said in his head as he saw Vanitas get a sugar high from all the sweets.

Currently right now he has challenged almost everyone with anything to a drinking contest (don’t worry it’s punch not alcohol), to arm wrestling.

Sora was really happy that Vanitas seems to be having fun. At first, he thought that he messed up by bringing Vanitas to celebrate because he was standing away from everyone. But now, it seems he’s having the time of his life.

“Time for the birthday cakes!”

“Oh hell yeah!”

Sora dragged Vanitas to stand in front of their cakes, one made of funfetti with Red icing saying ‘Happy Birthday Sora!’ And the other one made of red velvet with black icing saying ‘Happy Birthday Vanitas!’. Everyone gathered around them to sing ‘Happy Birthday’.

It looked like Vanitas was going to cry tears of joy. But then he grinned and both of them blew the candles and everyone grabbed a slice of cake and started eating.

Eventually Bumpis, wearing some cool shades, played a song Meow by Anamanaguchi.*

And Sora, wearing a party hat and silly glasses with a mustache, dragged Vanitas to the dance floor, who has a cake on top of his head from a food fight he had earlier with Ven.

Both of them were smiling and laughing and from Vanitas’s tears of joy, floods started to appear and dance as well. One of them was dabbing weirdly enough and another, flossing?

Wingus is also there, currently swinging on the disco ball, making the room light up all around them.

“We’re the Birthday King’s!!!”

“We can do want we want!!!”

Soon enough there were dancing competitions, and Vanitas wiped out the dance floor against everyone. Apparently he was a very good dancer.

A few hours later, everyone started to leave and Vanitas started to crash from the sugar high. Ven led Vanitas to his room to sleep.

As Sora was helping cleaning up with Riku and Kairi, Kairi turned to Sora,

“Sora? Why did you invite Vanitas? I wouldn’t think he like these sort of things.”

“Well, because he never experienced a birthday party before! So I felt bad”

Riku smiles and kisses his forehead, “You are always considerate of others feelings huh”

“Of course!”

“That’s one of the reasons why I love you”

Sora’s face turns red, “R-Riku!”

Kairi giggles at seeing the two lovebirds, “Alright as sweet as this is, we have to clean up”

“Oh right!”

As they got back to cleaning, Ven lays a passed out Vanitas down on the bed and kisses his forehead and let’s him sleep. “Goodnight birthday boy”

He looks to the door and smiles, “And thank you Sora”

**Author's Note:**

> *https://youtu.be/oSeQ1_QNf-c


End file.
